Hors de l'eau
by WolfBites
Summary: Suite directe de "Descente aux Enfers". Cette fiction sera beaucoup plus douce à lire ! Mahyar reprend doucement des forces après l'horreur qu'il vient de vivre. Bob Lennon est là pour lui. Il restera toujours son ami. Ami ? YAOI. Mahyar x Bob Lennon
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction : Hors de l'eau. Celle ci est une suite directe à "Descente aux enfers". Pour une compréhension optimale du texte, je vous recommande d'aller lire celle ci avant de commencer ! Merci.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Soyeuses léchouilles**

 **Wolf**

Très doucement, un peu chaque jour, Mahyar commençait à revivre.

Bob restait près de lui à chaque seconde, dormant même avec lui pour veiller sur son sommeil et le serrer contre lui en lui murmurant des mots rassurants lorsque Mahyar s'éveillait en sursaut d'un cauchemar.

Les premiers jours, Mahyar dormait énormément, reprenant des forces. Il ne mangeait pas ou extrêmement peu, passant tout son temps à dormir. Bob ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, sachant que son ami récupérait d'une période de trou noir. Cela prenait du temps mais au fil des jours, il pouvait voir les progrès de l'Iranien.

Un soir, il vint s'assoir près de Bob à la petite table dans la salle à manger, prenant un peu de ce que le plus jeune avait préparé dans une assiette et picorant du bout des lèvres. Bob respectait son silence et le regardait du coin de l'œil, faisant mine d'être concentré sur le contenu de sa propre assiette.

L'ancien Maître ne termina pas, et se leva pour jeter le reste de la nourriture et poser son assiette dans l'évier avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Bob l'y rejoignit peu après, sûr de voir l'homme endormi : aussi fut-il très surpris de le sentir se coller contre lui lorsqu'il se coucha. Les bras de Mahyar l'enserraient comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille et Bob lui rendit son étreinte, laissant son ami venir coller son front contre son épaule, tous deux allongés sur le flanc.

Lentement, la respiration de Mahyar se ralentit et s'apaisa, Bob comprenant qu'il s'était endormi. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il prit le temps de poser un baiser sur le front de son aîné avant d'à son tour céder aux bras vaporeux du sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette petite fanfiction. Doucement Mahyar semble remonter la pente, mais ... Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort :P**

 **Léchouilles sur vos joues !**

 **Wolf**

Quelques jours étaient à nouveau passés, Bob observant chaque jour les progrès de son ami.

Ses cernes disparaissaient progressivement, il reprenait un peu de couleurs, et Bob l'avait surpris se lavant les cheveux en profondeur avant de reformer ses dreadlocks à la cire. Son bouc était à nouveau taillé, et il avait l'air en meilleure forme générale même si au fond de ses yeux d'ébène, il pouvait toujours lire une profonde tristesse.

Un matin, Bob fut réveillé par un son étrange et se redressa : Mahyar n'était plus dans le lit.

Se levant précipitamment, il sortit de la chambre, prêt à toute éventualité…

Mais Mahyar était juste dans la cuisine, son thermos posé sous son percolateur, grignotant un croissant en lisant une feuille où Bob put deviner le logo de Cthulhu.

Se remettrait-il au travail ?

Doucement, Bob s'approcha mais Mahyar ne le remarqua pas, prenant son thermos désormais rempli de café et les yeux toujours plongés dans sa feuille. Il passa devant Bob sans le voir et alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil, mettant son casque et lançant un logiciel de traitement de texte.

Ses doigts tapèrent avec dextérité sur le clavier et Bob observa, fasciné, un scénario prendre vie sous les mains de Mahyar. Le Maître du Jeu était de retour.

Doucement, Bob retourna dans la chambre et se coucha sur le lit aux draps défaits, l'odeur de son ami l'environnant. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant doucement, ayant appris à aimer cette odeur, tout comme il avait appris à vivre dans ce petit appartement.

Une pensée lui serra soudainement le cœur : Mahyar allait mieux, il allait donc pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Seul.

Il ne l'avait bien sûr pas mentionné à Mahyar (d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas eu de réelle conversation depuis que Bob était arrivé) mais sa compagne l'avait quitté peu de temps avant qu'il ne décide de venir voir son ami.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi à travers les cris et les injures de la jeune fille, mais il avait fait comme si, et vivait désormais seul. Rien ne l'attendait chez lui, à part son chat qu'il avait laissé chez Fred.

Mais maintenant que Mahyar remontait la pente, Bob savait que son temps près de lui était compté. Cela lui fit de la peine : il aimait cette vie. Il aimait vivre avec lui, qu'il dorme dans ses bras la nuit, le plus jeune le protégeant des démons et des cauchemars. Bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, et Bob retournerait à sa vie solitaire.

Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas l'heure tourner, et n'entendit pas la douce voix qui l'interpellait.

« -Bob !

-Hein ? » Fit celui-ci en secouant la tête.

Mahyar se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il avait entrouverte, ses yeux fixés sur le plus jeune.

« -T'étais loin ! » Sourit le Maître.

Bob sursauta presque en voyant le sourire de Mahyar, une chose qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps.

« -Ouais, je pensais… Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oui. Je me disais, tu voudrais des sushis pour manger ce soir ?

-Ce soir ? »

Bob jeta un œil à son portable : « 19h43 » affichait l'horloge.

« -De quoi ?

-Tu as dormi toute la journée. Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim, alors bon, je te réveille, tant pis. Alors ? Sushis ? Ou tu serais plus tenté par autre chose ? »

Bob avait du mal à revenir du fait qu'il ait pu dormir toute la journée, mais tenta de refocaliser son attention sur Mahyar.

« -Euh…Sushis, c'est pas léger un peu ?

-Ouais, je pensais pareil en fait. Mh, je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

-On peut faire pizza ?

-Mais quel con » fit Mahyar en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

« -J'ai même pas pensé aux pizzas. Ouais, ça me va. J'ai un Domino's pas loin, tu veux qu'on aille les chercher ou je commande ? »

Bob hallucinait de plus en plus. Mahyar désirait sortir, maintenant ?

Il sonda les yeux de son ami, y lut la souffrance habituelle, mais pas que. Une sorte d'étincelle la contrecarrait désormais….

« -Je ne sais pas, tu préfères quoi ?

« -Oh je t'avoue, j'aimerais bien commander, je me sens pas du tout de sortir maintenant, fait froid, puis je bosse là donc j'ai pas envie de m'interrompre pour marcher. Je commande ! Tu me dis ce que tu veux ? »

Bob le suivit, toujours subjugué par le changement absolument radical de Mahyar.

Leurs pizzas arrivèrent alors que Mahyar écrivait et que Bob jouait à la console, concentré sur un jeu d'horreur.

Ouvrant les cartons fumant, Bob se sentit saliver. Il n'était pas spécialement doué en cuisine et ces pizzas seraient le premier vrai repas qu'il prendrait depuis trois bonnes semaines. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, faisant rire Mahyar qui se saisit d'une part de sa propre pizza.

« -Tu ferais un bon bruitage pour le scénario que j'écris tiens !

-Tu bosses sur quoi ? »

Mahyar se lança dans une grande tirade, Bob buvant ses paroles. Son ami était si passionné lorsqu'il parlait de ses projets, il aimait le feu qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard, les mouvements de ses mains, les sourires et les expressions de son visage.

Le plus jeune grignotait sa pizza en écoutant Mahyar parler, jusqu'à ce que le Maître ait enfin fini et morde dans sa part.

Un petit silence retomba et Mahyar se retourna, lançant une vidéo sur YouTube sur son ordinateur, et revenant à sa pizza.

Un petit silence calme retomba, avant que Mahyar ne regarde la pizza dans les mains de Bob.

« -C'est à quoi déjà ?

-Chèvre Miel » répondit le plus jeune, la bouche pleine.

« -Je peux essayer ?

-Bien sûr ! » dit Bob en tendant le carton vers lui.

Mais Mahyar prit délicatement le poignet diaphane du gamer entre ses doigts et tourna la main tenant la part de pizza vers lui pour en mordre un morceau.

Bob sentit un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le Maître avait posé ses doigts sur sa peau, et détourna le regard lorsqu'il vit avec quelle sensualité il mordait dans la pizza. Mahyar n'en était sûrement même pas conscient….

Mis à part ce petit incident, le repas se déroula normalement, Mahyar retournant au travail alors que Bob reprenait sa partie, troublé.

Ils restèrent éveillés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller dormir.

Mahyar retira son T shirt et son Jean, Bob faisant de même, et les deux hommes se glissèrent sous les draps.

Le gamer se tourna dos à son aîné, se disant qu'il n'avait sûrement plus besoin de ses bras, désormais.

Doucement, il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, mais une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna vers Mahyar.

« -Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur… » Murmura l'Iranien, penaud.

« -Non non t'en fais pas, pas de soucis…Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Mahyar ne répondit pas mais se colla contre Bob dans leur position habituelle, son front collé contre l'épaule du plus jeune. Un profond soupir de soulagement lui échappa et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Bob ne savait trop comment réagir, autant son ami semblait aller mieux, autant il avait l'air d'avoir encore besoin de lui, la nuit tout du moins…

Perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, Bob finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil troublé peuplé de rêves étranges.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Voilà donc la suite de cette fiction ! Bon, je saurais qu'il ne faut pas que j'écoute l'OST du Château Ambulant, je me mets à faire du fluff : pas bien ! :P**

 **Soyeuses léchouilles !**

 **Wolf**

Lorsque Bob se réveilla le lendemain, Mahyar n'était plus dans le lit avec lui, comme d'habitude.

Il entendit l'eau couler et comprit que son ami était parti se doucher, aussi ne se dérangea-t-il pas et, rabattant les couettes sur sa tête, il se prépara à retourner dans le sommeil.

Peu après, de légers et discrets coups furent frappés à la porte et Bob sortit la moitié du visage de sous les couettes, jetant un œil à Mahyar.

Portant une serviette blanche autour de ses hanches, la couleur tranchant avec celle de sa peau dans un contraste exquis, ses dreads mouillés laissant tomber des gouttes d'eau sur son torse, la peau encore légèrement humide, le Maître du jeu sourit à Bob.

« -Je t'ai laissé de l'eau chaude, si tu veux aller te doucher.

-…. Merci… »

Bob se leva doucement et tenta de chasser les idées qui lui étaient venues à ce moment précis dans la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Mahyar était son ami, de plus, il était en rémission d'une grave dépression, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber amoureux, et d'autant plus, ce n'était pas du tout question !

Une fois debout, il contourna le lit, espérant que Mahyar allait se reculer pour le laisser passer, mais il n'en fit rien : se plaquant dos à la porte, il laissa Bob le frôler de tout son long le gamer ne dormant qu'en boxer, la friction de leurs peaux fut inévitable. Un violent frisson parcourut tout le corps de Bob qui se mordit la lèvre et se dépêcha de passer, courant presque jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

Sous l'eau chaude de la douche, il ferma les yeux et tenta de repenser aux filles des hentais qu'il lui arrivait de regarder de temps à autres.

*sorte de lemon. Ne pas lire ce passage ne nuira pas à la compréhension de l'histoire*

Gardant cette image en tête, sa main s'enroula autour de son membre déjà dressé et, repoussant la petite voix qui lui murmurait pourquoi il était déjà dans cet état, il entama de lents et longs va et vient.

Un râle lui échappa et sa main libre se plaqua au mur carrelé de la douche, glissant tout le long avec un couinement, puis stoppant pour que Bob s'appuie sur elle.

Son autre main accéléra légèrement, son esprit faisant résonner à ses oreilles les gémissements haut perchés des filles. L'une d'entre elles surtout lui avait plu : une brunette aux longs cheveux noirs.

Il se focalisa sur elle, essayant de revoir l'expression de son visage, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de l'imaginer, elle se changeait en autre chose. Sa poitrine disparaissait, sa peau se fonçait, ses cheveux noirs se rassemblaient en dreadlocks foncés, un bouc apparaissait sur son menton, et sa voix changeait radicalement d'octave… Sans parler de plus bas.

Bob voulut enlever cette image de son esprit, mais rien n'y fit, et il était déjà trop proche pour stopper là, aussi se laissa-t-il faire. Son corps se cambra et il se libéra dans sa main, un gémissement trop fort pour passer inaperçu lui échappant. La vision de Mahyar qu'il avait était purement orgasmique.

*fin du lemon*

Haletant, il se rinça rapidement et se lava, sentant l'habituelle satisfaction l'envahir. Il avait pour habitude dans son adolescence de toujours commencer une journée ainsi, et cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Le temps était passé, il avait trouvé sa compagne, et ses rituels avaient changé.

Peu après, il sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette, appréciant le contact du tissu contre sa peau propre.

Enfilant un boxer, un t shirt et un simple jogging, il sortit de la salle de bains et retrouva Mahyar sur son ordinateur, une tasse de café à la main, lisant ce qui semblait être ses mails.

« -J'ai tellement de retard... » Marmonna-t-il dans sa tasse.

Bob sourit et s'assit sur le canapé près de lui. Il allait se saisir de la manette quand une douce main se glissa dans ses cheveux, descendant sur sa joue, y restant un moment, puis descendant encore afin de se lier à une de celles de Bob. Mahyar porta leurs mains enlacées au niveau de son visage et embrassa le dos de celle du plus jeune, serrant un peu plus fort avant de le lâcher.

« -Merci d'être là, Bob. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'en sortir si t'étais pas là. Je…J'ai encore pas mal de boulot sur moi-même mais… Ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu me sortes de … De cet enfer… »

Profondément ému, Bob se leva, s'agenouilla et prit l'homme contre lui, le visage de l'Iranien se nichant contre son cou.

« -Je… Ne me remercie pas, Mahyar, je… C'est normal… »

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, silencieux et immobiles, pendant un moment. Le corps de Mahyar était secoué de sanglots muets, mais Bob ne les releva pas, conscient que son aîné n'était pas encore guéri.

Peu après, Mahyar releva son visage inondé de larmes vers Bob, et ce dernier allait prendre la parole, lorsque le plus âgé le devança.

« -Embrasses-moi. Me demandes pas pourquoi. Me dis pas que tu peux pas faire ça, fais-le, j'ai juste besoin que tu le fasses, et je te jure que plus jamais je ne te demanderais quoi que ce soit du genre. Je t'en prie, j'en ai besoin, je »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Bob qui scella leurs lèvres en un long baiser, sentant son corps s'embraser intérieurement.

Les mains de Mahyar vinrent accrocher ses cheveux alors qu'il approfondissait l'échange, sa langue envahissant la bouche du jeune gamer. Ce fut trop pour lui et il gémit, ses propres mains tirant sur les dreadlocks pour tenter de trouver un point d'ancrage.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée sur combien dura leur échange, mais il leur sembla une éternité et un instant à la fois.

Perdu dans l'odeur de Mahyar, ses mains caressant les cheveux noirs, Bob leva la tête pour laisser l'accès lorsque son ami y glissa ses lèvres.

Il se laissait totalement faire, son esprit embrumé par le plaisir…Quand il fut frappé d'une chose en caressant les bras de Mahyar : sous ses doigts, il sentit les cicatrices, cruel rappel de l'état encore vacant de son ami.

Il le repoussa brutalement et le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle et sa contenance, les mains sur les épaules de Mahyar.

« -Non Mahyar ! Tu n'es pas toi-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça, mais d'un, tu n'es pas gay, de deux, moi non plus, de trois, tu sors à peine d'une dépression qui…Qui a failli te tuer, alors ce n'est clairement pas le bon moment pour qu'on entame ce genre de choses. Tu ne m'aime pas, tu es encore désespéré au fond de toi, là est la seule raison. Je t'en prie, ne me forces pas à continuer à faire ça, je pourrais pas le supporter… »

Etrangement, Mahyar acquiesça, se dégagea de l'étreinte de Bob, et reporta son attention sur son écran, remettant son casque.

Cela aurait pu sembler bizarre à n'importe qui n'étant pas au courant de l'état de Mahyar, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bob. Il comprit que son ami pouvait être sujet à des changements d'humeurs aussi brusque que de la bipolarité. Il n'était pas guéri, il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne….

N'empêche que ce baiser lui brûlait encore les lèvres.


End file.
